Rien à pardonner
by Alexandretta
Summary: Post 'Conversion': Sheppard se souvient de se qu'il s'est passé pendant sa conversion et a besoin d'en parler à qui de droit... JSEW


Titre : Rien à pardonner

Post « Conversion » : Sheppard se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant sa conversion et a besoin d'en parler à qui de droit.

Romance John/Elizabeth

Auteur : Alexandretta

K+

Note : J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a bien longtemps mais j'ai enfin décidé de la poster. Si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à le donner.

* * *

Il y voit à peine… obscurité… il se sent fort… des voix… sa propre voix… une voix de femme, sa voix à elle 

_SHEPPARD: Si vous ne le faites pas, alors tuez-moi tout de suite. _

_WEIR: John. _

_SHEPPARD: Il vaut mieux pour nous deux. _

_WEIR: Je ne peux pas faire ça. _

_SHEPPARD: Alors essayez encore._

De la colère… il ressent de la colère… il se sent fort… sa main autour de la gorge d'Elizabeth… faire mal… faire mal…

« _NON !_ » John se redressa dans son lit, le bras tendu devant lui. Hors d'haleine, il murmura de nouveau : « _Non…_ ». Il revoit son visage dans l'obscurité. Elle a peur. Elle a du mal à respirer et essaye de se libérer de lui.

« _Non… _». Il se lève et court jusqu'à la porte.

Il doit la voir, il le doit, c'est plus fort que lui. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il court et court encore de plus en plus en vite et arrive devant sa porte. Sans attendre, il frappe à sa porte et l'appelle.

« _Elizabeth ! Elizabeth !_ »

Elle ouvrit la porte et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Elizabeth vit John avec un visage paniqué. Il entra et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la place.

« _John, qu'est-ce…_ » elle s'interrompit quand il se tourna vers elle. Elle le vit dans les yeux de l'homme affolé devant elle : il se souvient.

« _John, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous._ »

Il la regarda et son visage se figea. Immédiatement, il baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter son regard, rongé par la culpabilité. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait qu'il se sentirait coupable. Pourtant, il n'était pas lui-même. C'était la faute du virus et pas la sienne. Ce n'était pas la faute de John et elle ne lui en a jamais voulu. Comment peut-elle lui en vouloir alors que, possédé par un virus alien qui le transformait en une créature sans conscience, il a tenté de l'étrangler. Comment peut-elle en vouloir à l'homme qu'elle aime. Oui, l'homme qu'elle aime… elle a admit et accepté cela depuis quelque temps déjà. Et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire contre cela. Il est essentiel à sa vie. Il est le seul qu'elle accepte sur son balcon, celui en qui elle a une confiance aveugle. Il lui donne de bons conseils, prend soin d'elle, toujours préoccupé qu'elle mange assez, qu'elle se repose assez, il veut toujours être assuré de son bien-être.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui.

« _John, regardez-moi._ » Ses yeux étaient toujours baissés. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il leva les yeux mais évita son regard. « _John, s'il vous plaît._ ». Finalement, mais il sembla que cela lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts, son regard se figea dans le sien.

« _Je… vous ai fait mal._ » Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire et ces 5 mots serrèrent sa gorge. Elle entendit la peine, la culpabilité dans sa voix.

« _Je vous ai fait mal._ » répéta-t-il.

Ce fut trop lourd pour lui et il tomba à genoux devant elle, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses et les yeux fermés, revoyant encore et encore les images de son cauchemar. Immédiatement, Elizabeth s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Le voir aussi anéanti était pour elle, insupportable.

« _J'aurais voulu que vous ne vous en souveniez pas._ » dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Il redressa la tête. « _Pourquoi ?_ » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas les raisons pur lesquelles elle s'était tu.

« _Vous m'avez dit que je n'avais fait de mal à personne. _»

« _Vous m'avez demandé si vous aviez blessé quelqu'un et j'ai répondu 'pas sérieusement'. _»

« _Mais j'ai blessé quelqu'un ! J'ai blessé quelqu'un et c'était VOUS !_ » dit-il désespéré.

« _John, vous ne pouvez pas vous blâmer pour cela. Vous m'entendez ? Vous ne pouvez pas !_ » insista-t-elle. « _Vous étiez en train de vous transformer. Vous n'étiez pas vous-même._ »

« _Ah oui ? Pourtant, c'était bien ma main !_ » il leva sa main devant lui et la regarda. Elle pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux mais elle put deviner de la tristesse également. « _C'étaient mes doigts._ » avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Doucement, ses doigts s'approchèrent de la gorge d'Elizabeth et effleurèrent l'endroit ils avaient serré. Elizabeth posa sa main sur la joue de John.

« _Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?_ » Il prit délicatement son poignet et enleva la main d'Elizabeth.

« _Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Ce n'était pas vous. Je ne vous ai jamais rendu responsable de cela. Il était inutile que je vous en parle. Je voulais vraiment que vous ne vous en souveniez pas parce que la dernière chose que je souhaitais était que vous vous sentiez comme en ce moment même. Je vous connaît John et je sais ce que cela vous aurait fait d'apprendre cela_. »

Il lâcha sa main et serra de nouveau ses poings sur ses cuisses. Il serra tellement fort que ses phalanges devinrent blanches.

« _Je suis tellement désolé, Elizabeth_. »

« _Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'avez pas à être désolé pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait._ » Elizabeth sentit un relâchement de ses épaules. Elle inclina sa tête pour poser sa joue sur la tempe de John. Il redressa légèrement la tête et posa son front sur celui d'Elizabeth. Elle vit ses poings toujours serrés et les prit dans ses mains. Inconsciemment, les mains de John s'ouvrirent pour se resserrer doucement sur ses jolies mains. Elle put sentir la tension quitter partiellement son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi, agenouillés par terre, serrant leurs mains.

Soudain, il recula sa tête.

« _Mais… comment pouvez-vous être si sûre que ce n'était pas quelque chose profondément inscrit en moi et qui est apparu à cause du virus ?_ »

« _Je vous connais, John Sheppard !_ » dit-elle, sa voix pleine de conviction. « _Comment puis-je vous jugez responsable alors que vous étiez sous l'influence d'un virus ? Je le répète, je vous connais et je savais que ce n'était pas vous qui m'aviez attaqués. Ce n'était pas vous. Je le savais, c'est tout. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. Enfin, dans cet œil jaune. Ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir dans les yeux de John Sheppard n'était plus là à cet instant. **Ce – n'était pas – vous**._ » insista-t-elle sur le dernier mot. « _Vous étiez en grande partie sous l'influence du virus mais il restait votre humanité au fond de vous, et vous m'avez relâché. A ce moment-là, alors, c'était bien vous_.»

« _Je suis vraiment désolé. Tellement désolé._ »

« _Je sais que vous l'êtes. Pourtant, il n'y a rien à vous pardonner. Mais si vous avez besoin de l'entendre, si cela peut vous aider à vous sentir mieux alors : je vous pardonne. Et avant tout, je veux que vous sachiez que je vais bien et qu'il n'y a aucun souci entre nous. Et… je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Aussi dure soit-elle, vous méritiez de connaître la vérité_.»

« _Et bien, disons que j'aurais préféré l'apprendre par vous plutôt que par un cauchemar._ » dit-il en souriant. Elle rit légèrement. John, le vrai John, son John, était de retour.

_« Vous avez raison, ainsi, actuellement, je serais en train de dormir et de me reposer. Vous me harcelez sans arrêt : vous venez dans mon bureau le soir pour me ramener de force à mes appartements et maintenant c'est vous qui me réveillez au beau milieu de la nuit !_ » plaisanta-t-elle.

Son sourire charmeur s'agrandit. « _Et je suis également désolé pour ça._ »

« _Arrêtez de dire que vous êtes désolés._ »

« _Mais je le suis, Elizabeth. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait du mal et je sais que vous voulez que je me sente mieux, je vous en suis reconnaissant mais… _» il prit un moment avant de reprendre sa phrase, pensant de nouveau à ces images terribles pour lui « _mais ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps. Vous savez, je suis… soulagé de savoir que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir tenté de vous punaiser au mur mais... _»

« _Je sais. Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous laissiez tout cela derrière vous. _»

« _Ce sera très difficile. Je suis sûr et certain que ces images reviendront et pas que dans mes cauchemars. _»

« _Probablement, mais elles s'en iront._ » dit-elle avec conviction. Elle se leva et l'invita à se lever en le tirant légèrement par les bras.

«_Je l'espère._ »

Il baissa les yeux et regarda leurs mains toujours liées. Puis il leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu il y a quelque temps de cela. Ce jour où le 'Dédale' le téléporta dans la cité après avoir survécu à sa mission suicide. Tous deux étaient sûrs qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et après qu' il ait apparu dans la salle d'embarquement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Quand elle recula, il réalisa que… et bien, qu'elle l'aimait bien, voire même beaucoup. C'est ce qu'il préférait penser. Bien sûr, lui aussi l'aime bien voire même beaucoup, mais c'est comme s'ils avaient un accord, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Elle est le chef. Seulement maintenant, à cet instant-là, elle est face à lui avec cette même lueur dans les yeux et il sait qu'il a la même dans les siens car elle ne bouge pas. Aucun d'eux ne bouge. A cet instant-là, elle est juste Elizabeth, la femme dont il est simplement tombé amoureux.

« _Elizabeth…_ »

« _Oui, John ?_ »

« _Je veux que vous sachiez…_ »

« _Quoi ?_ » l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer.

« _Vous faire du mal est la dernière chose… Je ne peux même pas imaginer vous faire du mal intentionnellement._ »

« _Je l'espère bien._ » dit-elle en riant.

« _Ce cauchemar est le pire que j'ai jamais eu. Je vous faisais mal et vous aviez peur de moi._ »

« _J'avais peur du monstre en lequel vous vous transformiez. _» le corrigea-t-elle.

« _Peu importe. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir de nouveau ça dans vos yeux quand vous me regardez. _». Il fit un pas vers elle, très conscient du fait qu'ils se tiennent toujours les mains et qu'il ne semble pas qu'Elizabeth veuille le lâcher.

« _Vous savez, je dois dire que… avoir peur ou sentir ma gorge serrée à ce moment –là n'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai ressenti quand Carson m'a dit que votre A.D.N. avait été altéré par ce virus. _» elle fit une pause. _« J'ai paniqué. _» avoua-t-elle.

« _Vous ? Vous avez paniqué ? _» plaisanta-t-il.

« _Oui ! Moi ! Croyez-le ou pas ! Pendant quelques secondes_.»

« _Incroyable ! _» s'exclama-t-il en riant.

« _J'ai vraiment paniqué à ce moment-là. La pensée de vous perdre m'était insupportable. _» Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. « _Et puis, ensuite, j'ai été certaine qu'on arriverait à trouver une solution. _». Il vit la flamme pleine de résolution réapparaître dans ses yeux. Cette flamme qu'elle a l'habitude d'avoir quand elle est convaincue de ce qui est bien. Il admirait cette capacité qu'elle a à se reprendre en main en quelques secondes.

« _Et vous avez réussi._ »

« _Oui, mais vous pourriez penser que je vous ai laissé tomber quand j'ai refusé de renvoyer une équipe sur cette horrible planète._ » Elle baissa les yeux, ayant honte d'elle-même. Il posa ses doigts sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

« _Vous ne m'avez pas laissé tombé Elizabeth… autrement je ne serai plus là pour le dire. Vous êtes en charge de quelque chose d'énorme et vous devez prendre ce genre de décisions pour protéger ceux qui habitent Atlantis. Je savais que vous étiez là pour moi. Vous saviez que je me transformais en quelque chose de très… violent ; parlez-en à la fenêtre ;et vous avez quand même continué à venir me voir, seule. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas bien prudent, vous devez me promettre que vous ne ferez plus quelque chose d'aussi stupide._ » dit-il en pinçant légèrement son menton.

Elle sourit. « _Je ferai de mon mieux._ »

« _Je ne vous ai jamais remercié d'avoir été là pour moi._ » Sa main glissa vers son cou et elle sentit son pouce caresser lentement sa joue alors que son bras libre entoura sa taille.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête. « _Je serai toujours là pour vous John._ »

« _Je sais. Moi aussi. _» Il l'embrassa passionnément et tous deux s'abandonnèrent entièrement dans ce baiser alors que, avec ses bras autour d'Elizabeth, John la serrait fort contre lui et que les mains d'Elizabeth remontaient le long de son dos pour agripper ses épaules.

Elle recula sa tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. « _Je serai toujours là tant que vous n'essaierez pas de me sauver en tirant sur l'homme qui se sert de moi comme bouclier humain._ »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire. « _Je ferai de mon mieux._ »

FIN


End file.
